


Take My Number Down No More Friending Out

by ncitykillsme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 'bad boy' mark, Chocolate, Ice Cream, LOTS OF SWEARING ish, M/M, Making Out, Strangers to Lovers, biker jaemin, confident!hyuck, hyuck in crop tops, hyuck works at a convenience store, kissing on a car, mark in leather, mark is a baby lion, mark just exists ig, markhyuck, nomin if u squint - Freeform, not smut, panicked!mark, the title of this google doc was called 'sleazy' mark so? take it as u will, theres a whole chapter dedicated to nomin actually, they text uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncitykillsme/pseuds/ncitykillsme
Summary: “Get on your knees.”“WHAT?” Mark spluttered.Donghyuck watched as Mark’s face grew redder by the second. At one point he was scared Mark was going to combust.“Get your head out of your pants Canada.” Donghyuck didn’t think it was possible but Mark flushed a even deeper. “I’m just getting on your shoulders.”Or Alternatively: Donghyuck thinks the boy who sits on top of his car outside the convenience store is cute even if he almost breaks the rearview mirror trying to get on the roof.





	1. Welcome To My Zone Let Me Take Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> hello i've had this fic for like ,,, since regular teasers uwu but im lazy sooo,,, bUT ITS HERE NOW 
> 
> its just markhyuck kissing tbh 
> 
> also!! the SECOND chapter is ONLY NOMIN so ,,, 
> 
> n e WaYs enjoy

Donghyuck watched from behind the counter as the cars and bikes pulled into the parking lot in front of his family’s little convenience store for the third time this week. They had cars of all shapes and sizes and Donghyuck felt like Jeno would have been able to name all of them if he was here. 

Donghyuck was restocking the till with coins when he looked back up to find a particular boy sitting on the roof of his car. Donghyuck scurried to the pile of bags on the floor beside him and made his was outside towards the bins beside the store -- he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t collected the trash and waited a bit for the cars to arrive.

Donghyuck put each bag into the bins one by one so he could take as much time as he wanted admiring the stranger. Tonight, he was wearing a dark blue sweater with the sleeves rolled up with a familiar black choker clinging to his neck. His eyes were lined with thick inky liner and Hyuck winced at the atrocious job the guy had done of plastering glitter on his lids -- he could see the way it glinted in the dimly lit street.

As much as he wanted to sit in the guys lap he would much rather doll up his entire face. But he would never  _ ever _ get to do that because the way the boy laughed, surrounded by a large group of friends and admirers, head tilted all the way back with his eyes scrunching up to the point where Donghyuck was sure he couldn’t see, seemed like he was completely and utterly out of Donghyuck’s league.

He looked like he had the ability to attract people to him without even trying. Donghyuck envied that about the guy. Donghyuck had what people called a ‘resting bitch face.’ He was kind of thankful for it though, it kept the fake bitches away.

Donghyuck deposited the last bag in the bin and let his gaze wander back to the boy. His legs dangled off the side and he winked at one of the girls who asked to take a photo -- if Donghyuck was being honest it kind of looked more like a grimace.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

_ Of course he was a flirt _ .

All the pretty boys were. Donghyuck had a type: cocky, unavailable and straight.

Sighing, Donghyuck closed the bin and began to head back inside but not before glancing back at the boy one last time. Their eyes met and Donghyuck watched as the guy winked at him too, this time a proper wink.

His initial reaction was to fake throw up but instead he just cocked an eyebrow and walked back inside.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Do you want me to join you?” Jeno was sprawled on the floor of Donghyuck’s room. 

“Nah. You should stay here and study. Plus I finish at eleven today so I can come back and study again.”

Donghyuck and Jeno were in their first year of university. They didn’t do the same course but were in the same elective. As much as they hated science, An Introduction to Psychology was the only unit they could take together without their other classes clashing. After all, Donghyuck was a fashion major while Jeno was a studying Literature.

“But we can study at the store. Plus, free aircon.” Jeno grinned as he flipped onto his stomach and began packing his laptop.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “Whatever. But don’t expect free food. We’re broke.”

Jeno was about to complain when Donghyuck’s mum appeared at his door. “Oh don’t be silly. You boys can eat whatever you want, just log it into the system.” His mum smiled at Jeno who leaped to his feet, excited for free food and a night in a convenience store.

Donghyuck just groaned. He was kind of excited to point out the cute guy who sat on top of his car but he refused to let it show.  

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Oh shit.” Jeno jumped to his feet, almost dropping his laptop. 

“Jesus Jeno.” Donghyuck muttered under his breath and went back to counting the till. “Fuck 

I’m short.” Only by a couple of dollars but he knew his mum would kill him.

“Yeah but he’s tall.” Jeno mumbled. Donghyuck looked up to find his best friend pressed against the glass at the front of their store.

“Can you not be so obvious.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes but his attention zoned in onto the pretty boy dangling his legs over the side of his car.

“They’re so hot.” Jeno whipped around to face him. “It’s not fair. You get to see them all the time.” Jeno pouted and Donghyuck sighed.

“I guess.” Donghyuck trained his eyes back on the guy on top of his car. His face was a little bare today but he still had attempted to line his eyes and Donghyuck didn’t miss the splash of red that shone on his lids either.

“You wanted them all for yourself huh?” Jeno doesn’t budge from the front. Instead, he sits on the ground and begins doing his assignment right in front of the glass -- that was 100% transparent. Anyone would notice a boy clad in pastel pinks sitting down with a laptop and surrounded by textbooks.

“You’re so embarrassing.” Donghyuck hissed and sat down on the counter behind him before flipping through his textbook.

He was attempting to catch up on his course, but everything he read would leave his head the moment his eyes glazed over the page. He must have been so busy attempting to convince his brain to process any of the words that he didn’t hear the door chime as someone -- or multiple someones -- walked in.

It wasn’t until a deep voice yelled ‘FUCK JAEMIN YOU CAN’T DO THIS!’ that made Donghyuck looked up. It felt like he’d heard that name before but he let it go and focused on the fact that someone was trying to, not so successfully, rob his store.

He locked eyes with a boy, not much taller than Jeno, about to walk out, hands full of snacks. Then there was a much  _ much _ taller boy blocking his exit to the door.

Donghyuck looked down at Jeno who was watching their interaction, eyes trembling. He looked like he’d just seen a ghost.

Donghyuck had no idea how to deal with them. Sure, he’d been trained on what to do in case of a late night robbery. He’d also been trained on what to do if someone ran away without paying. But what was he supposed to do when a cute guy was trying to walk out with at least $100 worth of snacks with his own friend stopping him.

“Sorry about them.”

Donghyuck looked up at the owner of the voice and almost choked on his own spit. 

“Sorry isn’t enough to not call the cops.” Donghyuck took the ice-cream the customer had put on the counter. 

_ God he’s prettier up close _ . 

Donghyuck could see the red that framed his eyes clearly now, it was messier than he’d imagined. And the liner, don’t even get Donghyuck started on the liner. 

He flitted his eyes to the boy’s lips instead and focused on the nicer things about his face. His lips were shapely and plump yet small. Donghyuck cocked his head to the side and studied his cheekbones. 

_ Why are they so high and cute what the fuck? _

It was true. The boy had the prettiest facial structure Donghyuck had ever seen, and that was saying something since he was best friends with Jeno. 

“O-oh.” The boy stuttered and pulled out his wallet. “What if I pay for him too?” The guy smiled nervously and massive dimple-like-dents appeared below the apples of his cheeks. 

Donghyuck scanned his ice-cream and handed it back when he noticed the boy had one of his sleeves pushed up while the other covered his entire hand. 

_ Sweater paws _ . 

Donghyuck’s eyes traced up his arm to where the first two buttons of his shirt were left open and Donghyuck could see his collarbones peak out from beneath the silky black material. The same choker he wore every night clung to his skin and all Donghyuck could think about was kissing the dip of the boy’s neck right below it. 

“Yeah well I kind of need to scan them so…” Donghyuck let his voice trail off. He watched as the boy opened and closed his mouth before turning around, yanking the boy with all the snacks by the ear, and dragging him to the counter. 

“Mark what the fuck?” Thief boy -- Jaemin was it? -- hissed at pretty boy and begrudgingly splayed packets upon packets of chips and lollies onto the counter. 

“God don’t tell me your name is Mark.” Donghyuck couldn’t stop the words before they tumbled out of his mouth. 

He began scanning the food and putting them in plastic bags. He glanced up to find pretty boy’s face flushed red.

Donghyuck decided that it was a pretty look for a pretty boy.

“I’m from Canada.” Mark managed to stutter out, as if  _ that _ explained everything, and Jaemin snickered at him.

“His name is actually Minhyung but he’d rather die than be called that.” Jaemin grabbed a chocolate bar from the bag and shoved it in his mouth “And many other things.” Donghyuck didn’t think too much of that, afraid to let his imagination go wild.

“Shut up.” Mark hissed at Jaemin and elbowed him in the ribs before pulling out a card from his wallet.

“Cute.” Donghyuck observed. He help out the EFTPOs machine and watched as Mark’s fingers trembled to pay.

“Jesus why are you so nervous Mark?” Donghyuck had a thing for using people’s names when he spoke. He didn’t know why, he just liked the way names rolled off his tongue. He did it to Jeno all the time too and he’d known that boy for a decade.

“I’m not.” Mark denied and grabbed the bags.

Now that he’d seen Mark up close, maybe he wasn’t as hot as he’d thought. Granted, the boy was attractive but he was much more  _ cute _ than anything.

“I’ll see you later.” Mark mumbled. 

“And why would you assume that?” Donghyuck crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. It was fun watching Mark freeze and flush red.

“You work nights here don’t you?” Mark looked around at everything apart from Donghyuck.

“Mayhaps.” Donghyuck leaned back. Mark’s two friends had already left the store and Jeno was back to staring at his laptop.

“Then mayhaps I’ll see you around?” Mark smiled and Donghyuck opened his mouth to comment how cute it was before shutting it almost immediately.

“Don’t count on it.” Donghyuck finally replied. There was a hint of a smile in his voice that he couldn’t keep out, Mark must have heard it because he scrunched his nose and grinned before jogging out of the store.

Donghyuck collapsed back onto the bench when Jeno appeared right in front of his nose.

“You can have Mark but Jaemin is mine.”

Donghyuck pushed his best friend away laughing. “I don’t want Canada.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

It was after that night when Donghyuck started noticing small things about Mark. He wasn’t exactly graceful as he tried to clamber on top of the car before anyone came to check out the vehicles. He would bite his inner cheek before talking to someone and had a habit of laughing that head-thrown-back laugh every time he couldn’t find something to say. 

When Donghyuck went about his routinely garbage runs he’d hear Mark sing and rap to whatever song was playing, he was good, Donghyuck could hear the nervousness behind his voice.

Donghyuck also noticed that Mark swore a lot, he didn’t think the boy could go even an hour without swearing. It was funny because he’d swear in both Korean  _ and _ English as if he thought no one would understand.

He also was uh, not innocent as Donghyuck had found out. He assumed that the site they were talking about was similar to YouTube but after going home that night Donghyuck had found out that it was indeed  _ not _ YouTube.

Then there was the fact that Mark came in to store often, sometimes thrice in one night. He always bought the same plain vanilla ice-cream.

The way he ate it pissed Donghyuck off to the world knows no end. Mark bit through the ice-cream on the top off before biting off the entire bottom -- where all the chocolate is -- then proceeding to eat it as if it wasn’t leaking everywhere.

It was a tad endearing, almost as endearing as when Donghyuck told Mark to call him Hyuck but he misheard and went around saying Duckie instead.

He liked it, thought it was cute, special.

_ God he sounded so whipped _ .

It was disgusting. But the way Mark’s eyes twinkled everytime Donghyuck gave him a free drink or bag of chips made his heart jump. He couldn’t deny it, not to himself anyway, he had a crush. 

Donghyuck had a teeny tiny weeny insignificant crush on Canada.

 

~ ~ ~

 

After Donghyuck’s finals, his parents had finally given him the weekend off. He didn’t mind working every night, he got paid and without tax too because it was a family business. But, his parents were his boss, so they barely let him go out. He figured it was fair though because the last time he’d gone to a party he’d come home pissed out of his mind and thrown up on the steps of their neighbour’s house. 

Hence, he was pleasantly surprised when his parents let him go out tonight, pleasantly so. There was a party at one of group mate’s place from uni. He and his group rarely talked out of class so he was surprised when he got invited but his classmate, Renjun, had told him it was okay to bring a plus one in case he felt awkward.

He’d taken Jeno but the shit had disappeared halfway through the night claiming he’d seen Jaemin. Donghyuck knew that had to be a lie because the boys had to be driving their cars outside his store  _ right now _ . He drowned out the thought of Canada sitting on top of his car, almost breaking the rearview mirror as he dangled his legs over the hood.

_ What a dumbass _ .

Donghyuck wasn’t counting how many drinks he had downed in the past hour but he was sure as hell that it wasn’t a healthy amount. And he was also sure he’d mixed at least five different types of drinks too.

It was great, Donghyuck felt great. He felt like he was floating. That was until he realised that he didn’t have his house keys and it was already 1 am.

See, Donghyuck was not an idiot, he was forgetful and sometimes didn’t know his left from his right, but he was not an idiot. He had accounted for something like this to happen. So being the genius that he was, he’d left a spare key back at the store. Hence how he found himself drunk, almost completely wasted, and facing the backdoor of his family’s convenience store.

He stared at the door for a good ten minutes, swaying back and forth with his hand reaching out for the handle. He took a deep breath before stumbling back and leaning against the wall of the alleyway. Everything was spinning, maybe he shouldn’t have drank that much. But it felt nice, he felt free. Like he could do or say anything and no one could stop him.

“Are you okay?” A familiar voice called out to Donghyuck but he didn’t open his eyes -- he didn’t even realise they were closed.

“Yes. Just peachy.”

“Do you want some help?” The voice grew closer and Donghyuck snapped his eyes open.

_ Oh fuck. _

“Fuck?” Mark looked him up and down and for once, he felt nervous.

“Why are you here Canada?” Donghyuck rubbed his nose, it was cold and his torso was a little exposed. All he had to do was raise his hand and his stomach was covered in goosebumps. He shivered. “It’s two in the morning.”

“God you’re so fucked.” Mark slipped out of his jacket, it was leather and Donghyuck failed to see how it would keep him warm when Mark held it out for him. “Slip your hands in.”

“I’m wearing full sleeves, genius.” Donghyuck scoffed but grabbed the jacket and tied it around his waist.

“Rough day?” Mark crouched down beside Donghyuck as the younger boy slid to the floor.

“No. I just like drinking, Canada. Plus the party was boring.” Donghyuck stared at the door, as if maybe his eyes could will the door open.

“Party?” Mark edged closer to him.

“Yeah. Don’t get me wrong I love Jeno but the whore just  _ left  _ me for Jaemin who I doubt was even there but I wouldn’t know because I’ve literally seen him like twice-”

“He was.” Mark stated.

“What?”

“Yeah we got invited but I-” Mark mumbled the last few words and Donghyuck couldn’t quite catch them.

“Not a party person Canada?” Donghyuck picked himself up. He really needed to get through that door. But the damn key was on top of the frame and he was roughly a whole foot too short to reach it.

“Honestly? I was hoping I’d see you.”

Donghyuck whipped his head around to face Mark. “Oh?”

“Y-yeah well you were getting drunk and I was served by some ten year old who wouldn’t shut up about the way I eat ice-cream.” Mark mumbled and that’s when Donghyuck noticed the ice-cream clasped in Mark’s hand.

“You bought two? And that’s my cousin you’re talking about and he’s only  _ two _ years younger than me.” Donghyuck eyed the ice-cream.

_ Sweet. _

_ Cold.  _

_ Sweet. _

“Yeah I was hungry but I’m also broke.” Mark frowned. “He’s freakishly tall but when I said I want to pay with card he fumbled for a solid twenty minutes.” Mark licked the top of his ice-cream and Donghyuck felt a shiver run down his spine.

Donghyuck was drunk. He claimed to have a high tolerance, and to a certain extent, he did. But with this month being exam season and filled with assignments, he  _ wanted _ to get blackout wasted. He knew he couldn’t, though he could get damn close. He’d only stopped drinking when he started seeing black spots in his vision. He wasn’t entirely sure how he’d managed to walk back to the convenience store.

_ And _ , to top it off, the entire time he was getting here all he could think about was Canada on top of his car, almost breaking the rearview mirror with his own damn feet, wearing that shirt exposing his collarbones and that stupid choker he wore  _ all _ the time that made Donghyuck made him want to press kisses along his entire neck.

“I want some.” Donghyuck didn’t look away from the ice-cream and he was pretty sure he’d started swaying again.

It took Mark a few minutes but he managed to stutter out a quiet, “Okay.” Before taking a quick bite and holding out the cone.

If Donghyuck was relatively in his right mind, he wouldn’t have done what he did next. But, taking into account the amount he’d had to drink, he wasn’t in his right mind and deep down, he did actually want to do it.

Ignoring Mark’s outstretched hand, Donghyuck grabbed Mark by the collar of his shirt, pulling their faces together. And sure Donghyuck was drunk and everything was a tad blurry but he didn’t miss the way Mark’s eyes widened abnormally before Donghyuck pressed their lips together.

It took a few seconds for them to find their rhythm, their teeth clashing was definitely Donghyuck’s fault -- but he was still coming down from his ten too many shots of vodka, whiskey, soju and whatever the fuck was in the last game of twisted beer pong he played.

Donghyuck pulled away for a second to regain his posture. Being drunk and making out while trying to breathe was not exactly easy.

“What-” Mark was cut off when Donghyuck kissed him again.

Donghyuck parted his lips and dragged his tongue alone Mark’s lip. He almost squealed in delight when Mark opened his mouth to let Donghyuck in.

Mark tasted sweet, which only made sense since Donghyuck pushed their tongues together and tasted the ice-cream. But after the ice-cream melted into their kiss, Donghyuck could taste little hints of Maple and honey which was strangely fitting. Donghyuck chuckled to himself and he felt Mark whimper as he tugged on the boy’s bottom lip.

Donghyuck always had confidence. But not like this. And it wasn’t just the alcohol either; it was his inert desire to see Mark stutter,  _ wanting _ to see the blush creep up his cheeks,  _ wanting _ to hear the little sounds he was making at the back of his throat, over and over again.

Donghyuck wasn’t sure how his hands got to where they were but his fingers roamed down Mark’s buttons, tugging on his shirt and pulling him closer and closer until their bodies were pressed against each other. Donghyuck was sure his lips were bruised but that didn’t stop him from wrapping his hands around Mark’s waist and reeling him in until he was sure that even a breadth of air wouldn’t come between them.

Mark whined and tried to slip his tongue into Donghyuck’s mouth but he leaned away. Mark was panting and his lips were on their way to swollen, eyes closed. He looked like he was biting the inside of his cheek to stop from making any noise.

It was a magnificent sight compared to the usual pretending-to-be-sleazy guy he was used to seeing wink at others from the top of his car. Donghyuck’s eyes flitted over to Mark’s hand.

He snickered when he noticed the ice-cream dripping down Mark’s wrist, the cone completely crushed by how tight his grip was.

“That’s cute, Canada.”

“You’re cute.” Mark rambled back and the moment the words left his mouth both the boys froze. Donghyuck spun on his heel and walked straight into the door.

“Fuck.” Donghyuck fell back into Mark’s chest and the boy’s hands instantly came to wrap around him in an embrace, which also meant that his ice-cream covered hand came right at Donghyuck. “NO!” Donghyuck yelled and Mark froze.

“Oh shit.” Mark raised his hand and they watched as the ice-cream trickle down his wrist. It took a lot of self-control not to do the things Donghyuck was thinking about.

“Oh shit indeed.” Donghyuck mumbled. He never had good self control anyway. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” Donghyuck grabbed Mark’s wrist and licked up his finger.

“What the  _ fuck _ .” Mark hissed into Donghyuck’s ear. “That’s gross.”

“Yet you’re not pulling away.” Donghyuck rubbed his temple with his free hand. The door did some serious damage, his forehead was going to bruise.

“So uh….are you trying to break into your own store.”

“I forgot my keys.” Donghyuck remembered what he was trying to do. Ignoring Mark’s little humph as he pulled away, Donghyuck tiptoed and threw his hand in the air. His fingers didn’t even as much as  _ brush _ the top of the doorframe. “Why am I so short?” Donghyuck stomped his feet and turned around, a pout splayed on his lips.

“It’s cute.”

“You’re barely a centimetre taller than me Canada.” Donghyuck watched in disgust as Mark shoved the rest of the ice-cream -- crushed ice-cream -- into his mouth. “I can’t believe I find you attractive what the  _ fuck _ ?”

“Still taller.” Mark wiped the remains of his sticky dessert onto his shirt before adding, as if it were an afterthought. “You think I’m hot?”

“ _ Attractive.  _ There’s a difference.” Donghyuck crossed his arms. “Now are you going to help or stand there licking your hand like a tiny little….I don’t know….lion.”  _ Really Hyuck, a lion? _

Mark cocked his head and stared at Donghyuck. “Lion?”

“Stop being so cute!” Donghyuck whined and pointed at the top of the doorframe. “Now fetch.”

“Why? What are you going to do about it?” Mark moved around Donghyuck and tried to reach the top of the door.

“It makes me want to kiss you again.” Donghyuck always knew he was lacking a filter from his brain to his mouth but right now he didn’t even know what the concept of a filter was.

If it was possible to stutter without saying a word, Mark just did.

“I can’t reach.” Mark’s voice was soft. He sounded disappointed, Donghyuck couldn’t help but giggle.

“Told you Canada.” Donghyuck tugged on the hem of Mark’s shirt before leaning onto his back. “Get on your knees.”

“WHAT?” Mark spluttered out some of the ice-cream still in his mouth.

Donghyuck watched as Mark’s face grew redder by the second. At one point he was scared Mark was going to combust.

_ He’s not as cocky as Donghyuck thought he was huh? _

“Get your head out of your pants.” Donghyuck didn’t think it was possible but Mark flushed a even deeper. “I’m just getting on your shoulders.” Donghyuck giggled into Mark’s neck and he felt the boy murmur something but he was too out of his element to tell him to speak louder.

“You’re drunk. It’s not safe.”

“Knees.” Donghyuck grabbed Mark’s shoulders and tugged him down. Mark grunted but complied.

After a few minutes of stumbling and twisting, Donghyuck found himself on the shoulders of the boy he watched every second night through the glass of his convenience store.

“Did you get it?” Mark grumbled from beneath Donghyuck.

“Almost.” Donghyuck lied. He’d found the key at least three minutes ago. He just liked the way Mark held onto his thighs. He was lost in the way Mark was drawing little circles into his calves, he knew the boy probably wasn’t aware he was doing it but Donghyuck sure as hell was. “Got it.”

Mark almost dropped him.

“I’ll wait for you.” Mark clasped his hands in front of him and Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“Come in.” He opened the door to the storage room and flipped the switch. It was dim and the light flickered but it was bright enough for Donghyuck to make his way into the actual store. “Hurry up Canada. We don’t have all night.”

It only took a moment for Donghyuck to find his house keys hidden safely under the register, after turning off the motion sensors of course. He was drunk, not completely brainless -- apart from when he kissed Mark that was, well….it was what it was.

He walked through the store and grabbed a pack of gum, a handful of chocolates and a very large bottle of coffee.

“I don’t think you should have sugar after drinking-”

“But I’m craving sugar Canada.” Donghyuck lead them back out again and locked the door. He looked up to the top of the doorframe. “Fuck.”

“Here.” Mark crouched down and Donghyuck sighed.

“I’ll take it home. I think if I get back on your shoulders I won’t want to get off.” Donghyuck would blame the alcohol but he was sobering up and took too much joy in watching Mark’s face grow flustered.

“Oh.” Mark ran a finger inside his choker as if to loosen it and Donghyuck watched, his eyes growing dark. Mark must have noticed because he dropped his hand almost instantly.

“Anyway.” Donghyuck shoved an entire chocolate bar in his mouth to stop the thrumming in his fingers that wanted him to reach out and tug Mark by his choker. “I’m going home now.” Donghyuck walked past Mark out of the alleyway and almost tripped.

“Yeah no.” Mark appeared beside Donghyuck and loosely placed an arm around Donghyuck’s hip to steady him. “I’ll walk you.”

Donghyuck stopped and cocked an eyebrow. “You literally have a car.”

Mark’s face grew pale and Donghyuck’s eyebrow raised even higher. He began to stutter again and Donghyuck waited.

“It uh….ran out of gas.” Mark mumbled, tightening his grip on Donghyuck’s waist and began walking. Donghyuck trudged along with him.

“So how old are you Canada?”

Donghyuck asked a lot of questions. How old Mark was, how long he’d been here,  _ why  _ he came here, what he was studying, if he was working, who all his friends were. He asked so many things yet most of Mark’s words flew in one ear and back out the other.

Apart from one word.

_ Jaemin _ .

“If he hurts Jeno I’ll rip him to shreds and feed him to Jeno’s cat.” Donghyuck shoved the last piece of chocolate in his mouth.

“I don’t think Jeno would appreciate that.” Mark looked at the bar of chocolate of between Donghyuck’s lips. “I wanted some….”

“Hmm.” Donghyuck nudged his head in Mark’s direction, pointing his mouth towards him.

“What?” Mark’s eyes were fixated on Donghyuck’s mouth and if he didn’t have a bar of chocolate between his lips he would have smirked.

“Take a bite.” Donghyuck tried to speak but he was sure it came out more as ‘hake a bife.’

“Okay.”

They stopped walking and Mark turned Donghyuck’s waist towards him. Usually Donghyuck would thrive off having some pretty boy, who looked like a badass but was actually a whole dumbass, looking at him like they were completely under his spell. However, for some reason his heart felt it was taking a trip on the T-Express.

Of course, Donghyuck held his ground and waited patiently.

He was expecting Mark to nibble at the end of the chocolate and lean away as quick as he could, trip even or choke on the chocolate. He was  _ not _ expecting Mark to press a hand to the small of his back and pull him into bite the chocolate before pressing their lips together.

Donghyuck let out a small shriek of surprise. He felt Mark chuckle into their kiss.

_ Asshole _ .

Donghyuck recovered in a few seconds and soon his hands circled around Mark’s waist. Mark had a nice waist. It was slender but Donghyuck could feel the muscles through the material of his shirt.

“Fuck.” Mark pulled away and Donghyuck almost chased his lips,  _ almost _ .

But he had self control. Or so he assumed because suddenly he was grabbing Mark by the collar and bringing their mouths together again --  only after swallowing his half of the chocolate which had thankfully melted a little and slid down his throat just fine.

Donghyuck would blame the alcohol running through his blood but there was barely anything left. He was sober now, 90% anyway. The other 10% was him drunk off Mark’s lips.

The kiss was more gentle this time, which was odd since Donghyuck was pretty sure grabbing someone by their shirt was supposed to be rough.

But Mark trailed his hand up from the small of Donghyuck’s back and came to rest at the base of his neck. His fingers began massaging his skin and moved up to card Donghyuck’s hair before pulling his head back and tipping his face up so that his neck was on display.

Donghyuck’s breath hitched in his throat when Mark broke their kiss. His eyes were still closed yet he could feel Mark’s gaze on him.

“You know,” Mark’s other hand came to caress Donghyuck’s face, his thumb brushing across Donghyuck’s cheeks. “I’ve wanted to do this for a really fucking long time.” Mark murmured into Donghyuck’s neck and sent shivers down his spine.

Donghyuck didn’t understand what Mark meant as he kissed across Donghyuck’s face, until he kissed down Donghyuck’s neck and suddenly it clicked.

“Seriously?” Donghyuck muttered. “How can you even see them. I used so much concealer.” Donghyuck wasn’t a fan of his moles.

“Yeah it kind of made me sad.” Mark was at Donghyuck’s collarbones. “They’re so fucking pretty.” He kissed the constellations that peppered Donghyuck’s skin. “I memorised them.”

“That’s disgustingly sweet Canada.” Donghyuck’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“Yeah.” Mark pulled Donghyuck towards him so that his face was buried into the crook of Mark’s neck. “Fuck you’re so beautiful.”

Donghyuck blinked. It was the softest he’d heard Mark ever be -- granted, it was also the most he’d heard the boy swear -- it was strange. He just wasn’t used to it.

“Right.” Donghyuck pulled away and shoved three pieces of gum into his mouth. He almost choked when the mint mixed with the remnants of his chocolate bar.

“You don’t believe me?” Mark wrapped an around Donghyuck’s waist.

“Something like that.” Donghyuck rest his head on Mark’s shoulder.

“I’ve always thought you were pretty. Even when you took extra time to take the trash out.” Mark laughed.

“Shit you noticed that.” Donghyuck felt his cheeks grow warm. “Well don’t think I don’t notice you almost breaking your cry trying to get on the roof.”

Mark didn’t miss a beat. “Well shit….and I thought you’d think I’m cool.”

“Cool? Absolutely not. Hot? Fuck yeah.”

“Jesus you have a potty mouth.” Mark laughed again and Donghyuck decided it was one of the prettiest sounds he’d ever heard.

“That’s rich coming from you.” Donghyuck stopped walking. “Anyway, this is my place.”

“Right.” Mark slipped his hand into Donghyuck’s back pocket and the sunkissed boy froze. “I’m giving you my number. Text me tomorrow so I know you’re alive.”

“If that’s your way of asking for my number….” Donghyuck watched as Mark held out his phone for the password. Sighing, he pressed his thumb to the home button and watched Mark’s face light up as his phone unlocked. “Awfully confident today aren’t we?”

“Must be the taste of your lips or something.” Mark grinned and Donghyuck winced.

“You sound like such a frat boy.” Donghyuck took his phone and saw that the latest text was sent to a  _ Baby Lion _ . “God you’re so cheesy it kind of hurts.”

Mark’s grin didn’t falter and Donghyuck sighed again.

“Goodnight.” He spun on his heel, ready to go home but Mark grabbed his cheeks and kissed them one last time before letting him go.

“Goodnight Duckie.”

 

**_~ Meanwhile: At The Party ~_ **

 

Jeno was curled into Jaemin’s lap, the biker’s jacket wrapped around both of them. Jeno looked up to find Jaemin’s lips, pink and puffy. One little pink mark etched into his skin, right underneath his ear. They wore matching marks. It was cute, or at least Jeno though it was anyway. 

“I think Hyuckie’s going to be pissed at me.” Jeno mumbled into their intertwined fingers.

“Because you ditched him?” Jaemin mumbled into his neck.

The two boys were huddled together near the second pool in the house, Renjun was rich, Jeno knew that. But this rich? It was amazing. He’d never seen, much less been in a mansion before.

It was cold and Jeno was tucked safely between Jaemin’s legs. He looked down at his phone. “He just texted me saying he’s walking to the store. Shit. I should probably-”

“The store? He’ll be fine.” Jaemin went back to nuzzling his nose into Jeno’s neck.

“How do you know Jaem?”

“Mark’s with him.” Jaemin’s lips brushed against Jeno’s ear making him whip his head around so that their noses touched. “Don’t you trust me Jeno?”

“Last time I trusted you I woke up to my mum telling me my best friend had moved to the other side of the country.” Jeno couldn’t help his voice from cracking.

“Babe.” Jaemin opened and closed his mouth before finally sighing. “We were in the third grade and dad never told me till he shoved me in the car.” Jaemin’s ran his fingers through Jeon’s hair. “I’m sorry.”

“You know,” Jeno closed his eyes. “I waited for you. For the longest time.”

“When I came back, I went to your house but you moved.” Jaemin kissed Jeno’s forehead. “I went to school and found out the high school you went to. Miss Kim felt sorry for me.” Jaemin kissed Jeno’s eyelids. “Then I saw you with Donghyuck, and you looked so happy.” He kissed Jeno’s nose. “So I told myself I’d stay away. I hung out with the transfer kid, Mark, and all his friends.” Jaemin kissed Jeno’s cheeks. “Johnny helped me get my bike license and this year I bought my bike. I was fine.” Jaemin kissed the corner of Jeno’s mouth “Until that day at the convenience store.” Jaemin ran his thumb along Jeno’s bottom lip. “I didn’t want to stay away anymore.”

Jeno was quiet for a few minutes before speaking. “I’ve had  _ way _ too much beer to explain how much I’ve missed you, how much I loved you but- oh shit.”

“ _ Loved _ ?” Jaemin’s thumb had parted Jeno’s lips.

“It’s always been you Na Jaemin. Always have and always will.” Jeno’s voice was barely above a whisper.

 

**~ The Next Morning ~**

 

Donghyuck rolled out of bed, literally. His head hit the floor with the loudest thud yet no one came to check on him. 

_ Got to love working parents and little siblings _ .

He wriggled to his phone charging on his table, and yanked it down. He curled into fetal position and rubbed his eyes. He could barely see anything as he unlocked his phone and opened his messages. Jeno had spammed him at 1am and then again at 4am.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes at the hundreds of apologies he received. He responded with a simple ‘id get mad at u but canadas kisses tasted nice so’ and then rolled back towards his bed.

He was too lazy to climb back on so he simply lay beneath it. He was going to text Renjun and tell him he was never going to a party every again when he noticed another conversation that was right up top in his recents.

_ Baby Lion _ .

_  
Holy fuck _ .

He wasn’t dreaming. 

_ Holy fucking shit. _

  
Donghyuck slammed his phone to the ground before gingerly lifting his phone again and staring at the texts.

 

 **To** **_Baby Lion_** **(3:15am):**

_ I, Duckie, will text Mark because otherwise ‘Canada’ is going to think he’s dead. _

 

Donghyuck reread the message about twenty times, the grin on his face growing bigger with each read. 

_ Shit, he was whipped _ .

Tightening the drawstrings of his hoodie, Donghyuck typed out a message.

 

**To** **_Baby Lion_ ** **(11:39am):**

_ i cant believe u text like a het wtf  _

 

The response was almost instant.

 

**From** **_Baby Lion_ ** **(11:40am):**

_ God that took you so long.  _

 

**To** **_Baby Lion_ ** **(11:41am):**

_ im hungover canada _

_ but aw were u waiting for me  _

 

**From** **_Baby Lion_ ** **(11:42am):**

_ Drink lots of water and have some Aspirin or something.  _

_ And no I wasn’t haha.  _

 

**To** **_Baby Lion_ ** **(11:43am):**

_ idk wtf that is but im assuming its medicine  _

_ THATS A LIE CANADA AND U KNOW IT _

_ n e way,,, bye im gonna sleep  _

 

**From** **_Baby Lion_ ** **(11:45am):**

_ I- _

_ Are you working tonight? _

 

**To** **_Baby Lion_ ** **(11:46am):**

_ do u wanna see me that bad _

 

**From** **_Baby Lion_ ** **(11:47am):**

_ BYE _

 

**To** **_Baby Lion_ ** **(11:48am):**

_ lmao cute  _

_ ig ill stop by  _

 

**From** **_Baby Lion_ ** **(11:49am):**

_ Sweet. _

 

Donghyuck stared at Mark’s last message, his face transforming into one of disgust. 

_ Sweet. _

God Mark was so….so….cute -- the first words that went through Donghyuck’s mind were Frat Boy but he found it adorable, though if Jeno texted like that he would have beheaded his friend.

Mark was cute. And Donghyuck was whipped.

However, his infatuation would have to wait because he was going back to sleep. Or so he tried yet no matter how many deep breaths he counted all he could think about was Mark kissing his moles and whimpering when Donghyuck tugged at his lips.

_ Dammit _ .

Begrudgingly, Donghyuck slipped out from under his bed and headed for the shower. He had to get rid of his makeup and do his usual skincare routine or else he’d break out. Then, maybe, he’d get started on that stock form for their store. A very big  _ maybe _ .

Once he’d showered, he opted to make breakfast instead. Can’t work on an empty stomach right?

He was ready to devour his stack of pancakes when Jeno appeared in his kitchen.

_ Damn his best friend and his knowledge of where he hid his spare keys _ .

“Hyuckie.” Jeno whined out his name and clung to Donghyuck’s arm, shaking it back and forth in an attempt to get Donghyuck’s attention.

“Go away I want food.” He tried to shove some of his sickeningly sweet creation in his mouth but Jeno leaned forward and ate it off his fork instead. “I HATE YOU.”

“What do you  _ mean  _ Mark’s kisses taste nice.” Jeno was still clinging to Donghyuck’s arm. “I thought you didn’t like Canada.” Jeno made quotation marks with his spare hand.

“I said what I said.” Donghyuck humphed and tried to eat his breakfast, this time Jeno didn’t steal any. He didn’t let go of Donghyuck’s arm either.

“Wait.” Jeno stop rocking Donghyuck’s arm. “Does that mean we both made out with our crushes.”

Donghyuck choked on his pancake. “Who said anything about making out?” He mumbled into his food when something else clicked. “Wait- You and Jaemin finally happened?”

“I know you Hyuckie. You  _ only _ know how to make out. You don’t know what a quick kiss even means.” Jeno laughed before quietening. “I’m happy I found him again.”

“Listen. You should be blessed to have a good teacher like me.” Donghyuck crossed his arms, Jeno’s hand still snaked around him. “I’m happy for you too.”

“You’re right you’re amazing at kissing  _ but _ ,” Jeno looked at him cheekily and Donghyuck rolled his eyes, instantly forgetting about how he’d taught Jeno how to make out. “How was Mark?”

“And this conversation ends  _ right here _ .” Donghyuck made finger guns and jumped to his feet.

“What’s this?” Jeno followed Donghyuck to his room. “Is the almighty confident gay Lee Donghyuck, dare I say it, panicking?” Jeno’s raised ten octaves with the last word and Donghyuck screamed and dove head first into his bed.

“Shut up  _ shut up  _ SHUT UP!” He screamed into his pillow and Jeno crawled into bed beside him.

“Hey we could go on double date-”

“No one said anything about dating.” Donghyuck rolled onto his back and Jeno followed suit.

“What?”

“I just kissed him. And he kissed me back.” Donghyuck sighed.

_ Guess he wasn’t studying today _ .

“Did you not talk?” Jeno was trying to figure out what happened.

Donghyuck thought back to the events of last night and laughed to himself. He remembered Mark trying to get him into his jacket; remembered kissing Mark and walking right into the door -- his head didn’t bruise but it sure as hell hurt like a bitch.

He remembered Mark crushing the ice-cream in his hands, and he definitely remembered Mark kissing his moles. He shuddered at the last memory.  _ No one _ had ever done that before, which did always make Donghyuck a tad upset.

“There was more kissing than talking so no not really.” Donghyuck closed his eyes. “I don’t think he likes me the way I like him though.”

Jeno didn’t miss a beat. “That’s a fucking lie Hyuck. I follow your private. I see you come up with theories about his crush on you all the time.” Jeno kicked a leg over Donghyuck’s. “And mayhaps Jaemin told me a secret.” Jeno’s voice softened at Jaemin’s name.

“Do tell.”

Jeno twiddled his thumbs. “You can’t say anything.”

“Of course not.” Donghyuck knew how to keep a secret. 

“Well….” Jeno coughed. “Mark can’t drive, he usually comes with Jaehyun, his best friend. And Jaehyun’s boyfriend, Johnny, dropped Mark and his car off at the store yesterday because he wanted to see you. Like Jaehyun and Johnny came in different cars just to drop Mark off….” 

Silence filled the space between the two boys before Donghyuck erupted into bellowing laughter. He had to roll onto his side and curl into a ball to breathe.

“No. Fucking. Way.” Donghyuck could barely get words out between his wheezes.

“Yes.” Jeno joined in. “It’s kind of cute though.”

“Mhm.” Donghyuck drowned out Jeno’s voice when he went on about how he’d feel if Jaemin did that for him and typed out a text.

 

**To** **_Baby Lion_ ** **(1:38pm):**

_ U CANT DRIVE  _

_ IM LOSING IT  _

 

Donghyuck didn’t have to wait that long for a reply. 

 

**From** **_Baby Lion_ ** **(1:40pm):**

_ I’m going to kill him. _

 

**To** **_Baby Lion_ ** **(1:41pm):**

_ I CANT BELIEVE U CANT DRIVE  _

_ U REALLY GOT YOUR FRIENDS TO DROP YOU WITH A WHOLE FUCKING CAR _

_ WHAT THE FUCK CANADA  _

 

**From** **_Baby Lion_ ** **(1:45pm):**

_ Jaemin is dead to me. _

 

**To** **_Baby Lion_ ** **(1:46pm):**

_ ill see u tonight uwu _

 

**From** **_Baby Lion_ ** **(1:47pm):**

_ gonna neck uwu _

 

**To** **_Baby Lion_ ** **(1:48pm):**

_ woah woah woah  _

_ who are u and what did u do to my canada  _

 

Donghyuck felt his blood run cold when he hit send. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” 

“What did you do?” Jeno tried to lean over and read his texts. Donghyuck would have pulled away but he was frozen. He couldn’t believe he called Mark ‘my Canada.’ He called Mark  _ his _ . In a text. Mark Canada Lee.

“I’m going to end myself.” Donghyuck threw himself into Jeno’s arms and snuggled into his pastel blue sweater.

“There there. I’m sure he didn’t even read it properly.” Jeno began petting Donghyuck’s head.

His heart skipped a beat when his phone buzzed.

 

**From** **_Baby Lion_ ** **(1:57pm):**

_ Sorry I fell off my bed.  _

 

“Is he….okay?” Jeno muttered as Donghyuck stared at his phone. 

 

**To** **_Baby Lion_ ** **(1:58pm):**

_ wtf canada  _

 

**From** **_Baby Lion_ ** **(1:59pm):**

_ Y-you _

_ YOU CAN’T JUST SAY ‘MY CANADA’ AND EXPECT ME TO BE OKAY  _

_ GOODNIGHT  _

_ CYA NEVER  _

 

“How does he switch between typing like some English professor with a rod up his ass to a meme.” Jeno was still petting Donghyuck’s hair. 

“Is it bad I think it’s cute?” Donghyuck was typing out his response as Jeno fervently nodded his head in response.

 

**To** **_Baby Lion_ ** **(2:01pm):**

_ i was hoping we could just forget i sent that haha  _

 

**From** **_Baby Lion_ ** **(2:02pm):**

_ ARE YOU KIDDING ME ???!!!??!?!?!?!??!? _

_ I’M NEVER FORGETTING THAT  _

_ I COULDN’T EVEN IF I TRIED  _

_ AND TRUST ME I’M TRYING  _

 

Donghyuck knew Jeno was reading over his shoulder but he didn’t have much shame when it came to his best friend so, he replied to Mark like his usual flirty self.

 

**To** **_Baby Lion_ ** **(2:04pm):**

_ why is my canada so cute >:( _

 

**From** **_Baby Lion_ ** **(2:05pm):**

_ If you called me that in person, I’d get on my knees for you.  _

_ Again. _

 

“Hyuckie what the actual genuine fuck does that mean?” Jeno screeched and strangled Donghyuck in his arms. 

He could barely get free to shoot a quick text back to Mark.

 

**To** **_Baby Lion_ ** **(2:07pm):**

_ c a n a d a  _

 

Donghyuck tucked his phone into his sleeves and Jeno finally let go of him. He sighed and climbed back into his friend’s arms. “Story time with drunk Hyuck.” 

 

**~ Mark’s POV ~**

 

Mark put his phone down and, without warning, lunged at Jaemin -- the pink haired boy was seated across from him on the couch while Lucas was on the floor with Renjun in his lap attempting to do his makeup. 

“What the fuck Mark?” Jaemin had barely managed to shove Mark off but the older boy grabbed Jaemin’s shoulders and straddled him.

“DON’T WHAT THE FUCK ME! YOU OUTED ME TO YOUR LOVER BOY!” Mark’s face was flushed red, he knew it was. He could feel the heat radiating off his cheeks.

“Wait how do you-”

“AND NOW DUCKIE KNOWS OH MY GOD  _ HE FUCKING KNOWS.”  _ Mark froze for a split second, thinking about the gravity of what this all meant, but it was enough for Jaemin to throw him off the couch. Renjun and Lucas leapt away from them, the short one moving quickly to grab his makeup bag.

“It’s not my fault you’re a useless gay who can’t drive!” Jaemin pinned Mark down and the raven haired boy tried to knee Jaemin in the back.

“He’s going to think I’m so fucking stupid and  _ creepy _ .”

“You are creepy.”

“Bitch.” Mark flipped them over and he could hear Lucas asking Renjun if he should intervene. He was glad Renjun told the tall boy to let it happen. “I’ll tell Jeno all about your collection of his baby photos.”

Panic flitted through Jaemin’s eyes. “You wouldn’t.” He gasped. 

_ He was right. Mark wouldn’t. _

Plus it was cute, Jaemin always looked at them when he was upset and his mood would instantly brighten.

“He’s never going to stop teasing me about this.” Mark sighed and rolled onto his back, panting slightly.

“So what? He knows you can’t drive and that the car isn’t yours and that you begged Johnny to drive you to the store last night and-”

“I want to die.”

“Rest in pieces.” Renjun called out to them from across the room and Mark craned his neck to see that the kid was back to doing Lucas’ makeup.

“I’m never leaving my house again. Fuck that.” Mark sat up and hugged his knees.

“Listen. Let me dress you up tonight and let Injunnie do your makeup because like, dude I love you but you suck.” Jaemin pat Mark’s knee and he hissed at the mop of pink hair. He smirked before adding, “And no not even in the way you want to-”

“God shut up that’s gross.” Mark pulled at his hair like a mad man to rid of the thoughts dancing through his head. He decided to focus on the makeup part of what Jaemin said. “Why does no one tell me these things? Y’all are the shittest friends.” Mark muttered under his breath.

“Sweetie. We do. You just don’t listen.” Renjun didn’t take his eyes of Lucas’ face and Mark frowned.

“Now go shower because you stink.” Jaemin pinched Mark’s thigh and he yelped.

“Fuck you.” Mark got to his feet as Jaemin crawled towards the kitchen.

Technically, Mark never lied. Donghyuck had just assumed Mark drove -- which was understandable seeing as how Mark always sat on the hood of Johnny’s car --  but then again, Mark had never implied he couldn’t drive either. Donghyuck seemed to think he was cool, and as much as the kid was annoying and rude and ticked Mark off to the world knows no ends….Mark had the biggest fattest crush on him.

Why? Because everytime Donghyuck made a joke he’d watch everyone for their reactions; when he would say something remotely savage he’d back it up with a compliment if someone looked upset. He scolded Jaemin time and time again for almost walking out of the store, hands filled with food, but he’d taken the time to memorise his usual purchase so he could log it into the system.

Maybe Donghyuck wouldn’t laugh at him. Maybe he’d pretend he’d never even heard it from Jeno. Maybe.

Maybe they’d be like Lucas and Renjun.

Mark glanced back at the two boys on the floor.

“Xuxi stop moving!” Renjun punched Lucas’ arm. The taller boy just laughed and pecked Renjun’s cheek swiftly before whispering a quick sorry. “You’re insufferable.” Renjun sounded upset but Mark could see a small smile on Renjun’s lips.

Maybe Donghyuck would think his dumbass was endearing too.

 

**~ ~ ~**

 

Donghyuck collapsed back into bed as Jeno slipped into a new shirt. The two boys changed in front of each other all the time. They’d kind of grown up together, and Donghyuck was the type of person to get comfortable around people quickly and, in turn, make them comfortable too. 

“You dressed up all pretty.” Jeno sat down on Donghyuck’s desk and rested his cheek against it.

“I did not.” Donghyuck crossed his arms. He was in one of his black MJ t-shirts paired with his usual black skinny jeans which were ripped at his thighs and knees, his fishnets peaked out from the tears.

He kicked his feet. He was wearing his go-to boots, they were black and beaten with little spikes at the heels. It was cold so he’d worn the very same jacket Mark had given him last night. He hadn’t really bothered with his face though, just some eyeliner and a little highlight.

Okay so maybe he did dress up.

Just a little. 

“Yes you did. And you only pretend not to and do bare minimum when you’re nervous.”

“My best friend stop calling me out challenge.” Donghyuck fell back onto his bed. “Failed.”

“You know.” Jeno started. “I’ve hated almost everyone you’ve ever been with but….I like Mark. He’s nice.”

“You hated Seungmin?”

“I said  _ almost _ everyone.”

“You’re only saying this because Canada is Jaemin’s best friend.”

“No!” Jeno feigned hurt and put a hand over his chest making Donghyuck roll his eyes. “I would never!”

Jeno jumped to his feet and straightened out his hair in the mirror. They were stark opposites, Jeno clad in pinks, purples and blues while Donghyuck was plastered in all black.

“Let’s go.” Donghyuck grabbed Jeno’s hand and dragged him out of his room and down the stairs.

His mum stopped him at the door, looked him up and down, stuffed a wad of cash in his pockets before whispering a quiet ‘whoever it is make sure he’s nice’ and ushered them out of the house. His mum had an eerie way of knowing whenever Donghyuck was into someone, sometimes before Donghyuck even realised it himself.

Jeno mustn’t have heard and Donghyuck was left to ponder whether Mark was a nice boy for the duration of their walk to the convenience store.

If he went by his usual routine, Donghyuck was supposed to be working tonight. He was still recovering from his hangover and Jisung had jumped at the offer to cover his shift. He knew the kid would be watching every move he made through the glass of the store but that wouldn’t stop Donghyuck from flirting with Mark. Plus, he kind of wanted to be on the other side of the glass for once.

“Earth to Hyuckie.” Jeno linked their arms.

“Hmm?” Donghyuck rest his cheek on Jeno’s shoulder.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Tell me about Jaemin.” Donghyuck pushed Mark out of his head and tugged on Jeno’s arm, waiting for him to answer.

“Usually I’d pretend I didn’t hear you but I kind of want to talk about him.” Jeno mumbled the last few words and Donghyuck smiled. Jeno never spoke about his boyfriends, Donghyuck had always suspected that it was because Jeno was never truly been head over heels for them.

Donghyuck used to get upset at him. Why would you date someone you didn’t like? It was hypocritical of Donghyuck, he knew that, but he was just looking out for his friend. But when Jeno told him about Jaemin, everything fell into place.

“Cute.”

“Shut up.” Jeno smacked his lips and seemed to think for a minute. “You two would get along really well. You’re both really flirty, maybe that’s why I was attracted to you.”

“So you have a thing for confident gays. Next.”

“Shut up.” Jeno nudged Donghyuck and the sunkissed boy simply laughed before letting Jeno continue. “He’s actually really soft. He used to do everything at home to help his mum because she was sick a lot. And he’d do anyone’s homework if they ask. He could never reject people so he started a rumour that he was engaged.” Jeno giggled and Donghyuck’s jaw dropped open.

“Sounds like something I would do.”

“See? You two would be besties. Actually that’s terrifying. Don’t be friends.” Jeno shook his head as if shooing away the mental image of Donghyuck and Jaemin from his thoughts. “He’s strong too. Like….I think he’s been working out a lot yay me.” Jeno’s voice went dry towards the end and Donghyuck chuckled.

“You really like him huh?” Donghyuck reached over and ruffled Jeno’s hair. “I’m happy you’re happy. You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you to finally find someone who makes you want to talk about them.”

Jeno sniffled. “Hyuckie.”

“Oh fuck. Don’t cry what the-” Before Donghyuck could finish, Jeno pulled him into a bone crushing hug. He felt tiny as Jeno’s hands circled around him.

“I’m happy I have you two.” Jeno mumbled into Donghyuck’s hair. “I felt so alone without him but I’m so lucky you tried to hit on me in fourth grade.”

“Hey now. We don’t have to bring up my pathetic prepubescent attempt at flirting.” Donghyuck rubbed Jeno’s back. He’d always thought Jeno was pretty and cocky until Donghyuck approached him but he had his mouth parted the entire time Donghyuck talked to him before spinning on his heel and running away.

“Pretty sure I was the pathetic one.” Jeno stopped sniffling and Donghyuck pulled away to make sure.

“But hey at least we kissed like five years later right?” Donghyuck grinned and Jeno punched his arm. He loved bringing up the fact that Jeno had asked Donghyuck to teach him how to kiss.

“Shut up!”

They continued to talk about Jeno’s crush. Like how Jaemin took it when Jeno told him he was asexual -- the boy had said it didn’t change anything and if all he got was to kiss the top of Jeno’s head, it was enough. Donghyuck laughed and Jeno explained how he told Jaemin that they’d spent the past few hours kissing and that was a-okay but anything further than that and Jeno could feel his insides burn.

They also talked about Donghyuck not pushing away Mark like all his exes, to which Donghyuck simply bit his lip as Jeno elbowed his ribs saying Mark was a good guy. That was evident, Donghyuck thought to himself. From the many things he’d observed about Mark, he could safely conclude that the boy was really just a big baby who would occasionally swear -- a lot -- and talk about dirty things that made even Donghyuck shy.

“Oh shit he looks....p-pretty today.” Jeno stopped in his tracks at the foot of the street and Donghyuck followed his gaze to Jaemin who was seated on his motorbike, a helmet tucked safely in the crook of his elbow.

“Hot.” Donghyuck corrected Jeno. “He looks hot.” Jaemin was wearing pink and black with a leather jacket and Donghyuck knew how that was one of Jeno’s weaknesses.

“Nevermind let’s go home and marathon High School Musical instead.” Jeno was about to spin around when Jaemin caught Donghyuck’s eye. Grinning from ear to ear, Donghyuck waved while keeping a tight grip on Jeno’s arm.

“If I’m going to take a chance on Canada, you’re sure as hell coming with me.” Donghyuck had to drag Jeno to Jaemin.

“Dotori.” Jaemin pulled Jeno out of Donghyuck’s grasp and the sunkissed boy laughed at Jeno’s nickname. “I missed you.” Jaemin’s arm circled Jeno’s waist as he hopped off the bike.

“I was with you all night.” Jeno mumbled and Donghyuck raised an eyebrow. He didn’t question the little detail that Jeno had left out.

“Hey look it’s our favourite useless gay.” Jaemin grinned and raised his hand in a small wave. Donghyuck whipped his head around to find Mark jogging towards them, a half-eaten ice cream in his hand.

“Shut the fuck up Jaem.” Mark shoved the entire ice cream in his mouth and Donghyuck’s face contorted into disgust. But when Mark beamed, a little bit of the sickly sweet dessert staining the corner of his lips, Donghyuck couldn’t help but mirror his smile.

“How does it feel knowing your boyfriend can’t drive you anywhere?” Jaemin smirked and Donghyuck chose to ignore the fact that he called Mark his boyfriend.

“I’m going to strangle you again.” Mark almost lunged forward and Jeno leaped behind Jaemin but Donghyuck grabbed the collar of Mark’s shirt and yanked him back.

“Again?” Donghyuck took Mark in, eyes wandering up and down his body.

He watched Mark shrink under his gaze.

Mark was wearing an inky black silk shirt speckled with flowers that was open to expose his collarbones. Donghyuck tried not to lick his lips but his tongue darted out of his mouth without consent, though it was amusing to see Mark begin playing with his fingers. Donghyuck’s eyes drift past his torso to his waist where the front of his shirt was tucked into his pants that were secure by a belt, the buckle made of silver and glinting in the light.

Donghyuck’s eyes wandered back up to Mark’s face where his makeup looked flawless. It took a moment to process to that it was not Mark’s handiwork. The smooth flick of the eyeliner gave it away, he’d only ever seen one other person draw his eyes like that; Renjun. Donghyuck grew soft at the idea of Mark closing his eyes and tilting his face upwards, waiting for someone to draw on his face, puckering his lips. It had Donghyuck wanting to lean in and kiss him then and there.

“Yes. Mark tried to murder me because I told Jeno that he couldn’t drive.” Jaemin sat back down on his bike, this time pulling Jeno into his lap. Donghyuck was surprised they both fit on it.

“That’s because I-” Mark wouldn’t meet Donghyuck’s eyes. “Nevermind.”

Donghyuck chuckled and hooked a finger through the loop of Mark’s pants. “You’re such a dork Canada.”

“Stop.” Mark whined but let Donghyuck lead the way.

He could spot ‘Mark’s car’ easily. It was parked away from the group.

Donghyuck climbed to the roof in three languid steps. Mark watched him, mouth open and catching flies while Donghyuck winked at him. Mark was muttering nonsensical words as he clambered to the top.

He was on the windshield when his foot slipped and Donghyuck saw the fear in Mark’s eyes as his body tipped over the edge. Donghyuck leaned forward and caught the older by his shoulders. Mark tried to steady himself and placed his foot on the rearview mirror. Panic set in on both their faces and Mark barely managed to catch himself.

“Fuck.” Mark scrambled to the top and hid his face behind his hands that had his sleeves pulled over his fingers.

“How are you so cute but stupid at the same time?” Donghyuck pouted. “It should be illegal.”

“I am not stupid.” Mark crossed his arms and kicked his feet out but squeaked and recoiled when the sound of his shoe hitting the windshield echoed into the night.

“We can pretend that didn’t happen so I don’t feel traumatised about still wanting to kiss you.” Donghyuck shimmied into the crook of Mark’s arm and pulled it around him.

“You want to kiss me?” Mark sounded surprised and Donghyuck furrowed his brows.

“I sucked your face off last night-”

“Oh my god! Shut up.” Mark hid his face in Donghyuck’s hair. The sunkissed boy didn’t need to look to know that Mark’s face was tinted with a dark shade of red. “You were drunk so I just….”

“Just what Canada? You think I go around kissing everyone when I’m drunk?” Donghyuck craned his neck to look at Mark. The boy held his gaze.

“No!” Mark replied without missing a beat, his face flushing even deeper. “It’s uh…..I don’t usually just kiss people.” Mark mumbled the words so gently Donghyuck wasn’t sure if he heard correctly or if his ears were playing tricks on him.

“Oh.” Realisation settled in Donghyuck. “Oh shit. Fuck.” He turned to properly face Mark. “Shit Canada I didn’t- I wouldn’t have-”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it.” Mark’s voice was just as soft as before and Donghyuck leaned in to hear. It took him until their noses bumped for him to discern how close they were.

“Still.” Donghyuck bit the inside of his cheek. He knew he was clingy when he was drunk. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise.” Mark was basically whispering at this point. “Instead you could uh….you could kiss me again.”

Donghyuck’s ears perked up and he perched himself on Mark’s chest. “Mr ‘I can’t drive so I made my brother drop off me and his car’ is getting confident now huh?”

“Am I  _ ever _ going to live that down?” Mark warily raised his hand, the tip of his fingers barely brushing Donghyuck’s cheek.

“With me? Nah.” The corner of Donghyuck’s lips turned upwards. Mark mirrored his lopsided smile and Donghyuck’s breath hitched in his throat.

“Why am I not surprised?” Mark brought Donghyuck’s face closer so that their noses touched again.

“It’s cute though. Just like the way you eat ice-cream.”

“I thought you hated it.”

Donghyuck grinned. “Oh I do.” He could feel Mark’s breath hot on his lips. “Still cute.”

Mark didn’t respond.

Donghyuck was about to tease him but then he realised that if he even as much as parted his lips, their mouths would touch. His eyes grew half-lidded as he watched Mark’s gaze explore his face.

It used to irk him, when people looked at him like that -- like they were trying to commit everything about him to memory. But right now, Donghyuck felt anything but uncomfortable. He was melting under Mark’s eyes and for once, he didn’t mind that his heart was somersaulting in his chest.

Sometimes Donghyuck thought that if he stared long enough he could find stars hidden in Mark’s eyes. They seemed to twinkle no matter what. It was mesmerizing. Donghyuck could watch them forever.

“Duckie.” Mark’s voice sounded strained as he mumbled out Donghyuck’s nickname.

Donghyuck was sure that their lips brushed briefly, so instead of saying anything, Donghyuck leaned forward and pressed their lips together. He felt warmth surge through his body as Mark pressed back against him, like he was trying to prove himself.

Donghyuck giggled as Mark tried to pull the younger boy on top of him. Instead, Donghyuck held Mark’s shoulders and slid under him. Mark let out a yelp of surprise which transcended into a moan as Donghyuck’s hands guided Mark’s thighs to either side of him.

It was risky, making out on the roof of a car.

Mark was so shocked he tried to lean away. His knee slipped and Donghyuck saw Mark’s life flash before his eyes  _ again _ but he grabbed the raven haired boy’s torso and pulled them back together.

“Stop running away Cana- Mark.” Donghyuck kissed Mark’s neck and the boy shuddered above him.

“You called me Mark.”

“Mhm.” Donghyuck mumbled into the dip above Mark’s collarbone and Mark pressed his body into Donghyuck’s. “You’re so cute.” Donghyuck held onto Mark’s thighs, rubbing circles into his jeans with his thumbs.

“Stop calling me cute.” Mark smashed their mouths together. It was the first time Mark had initiated being so rough -- granted, they’d only kissed like twice  _ but _ it was a nice change of pace.

Donghyuck was shocked for a split second but as Mark swiped his tongue past Donghyuck’s lips and a the familiar sugary sweetness filled his mouth -- it tasted like the ice-cream Mark had before -- he gasped.

Mark was desperate this time, feverish even. Donghyuck didn’t know what to make of it. One second Mark was melting in his arms and the next he was biting at Hyuck’s lips, opening him up and exploring every inch of his mouth. Donghyuck ran a hand up Mark’s back, dragging his nails over Mark’s shirt making him groan into their kiss and Donghyuck echoed the sound.

Donghyuck’s fingers massaged the back of Mark’s neck before running them through Mark’s hair and pulling his head back. He didn’t mean to say what he said next, the nickname had just slipped past his lips out of habit.

“Let’s slow down baby boy. We have all the time in the world.” Donghyuck hadn’t processed what he’d said until he felt Mark freeze.

“Oh.” Mark bit his lip.

“Shit sorry. If you don’t like it I-” Donghyuck was about to let go of Mark but he dived into Donghyuck’s arms and nuzzled his face into the crook of Donghyuck’s neck. “Mark?”

“Don’t. God I blush so easily what the fuck. It’s not fucking fair oh my god. I look like I fucking dove into a pool of red paint.” Mark murmured into Donghyuck’s skin and it sent shivers through his body.

“You and your potty mouth.” Donghyuck grabbed Mark by the tuff of his hair and tugged his face up. Mark whined but gave in and Donghyuck admired his face. He’d never seen it so red. And his lips were pink and swollen, the same colour as the little marks that peppered the base of his neck that were fairly hidden by Mark’s shirt.

“It’s your fault. I swear when I’m nervous.” Mark thought for a second and Donghyuck watched as his lashes fluttered. “And excited. And sad. Mad too.”

Donghyuck chuckled and cupped Mark’s cheek, he ran his thumb over Mark’s lower lip before holding his chin. “ _ Potty. Mouth _ .” He brought Mark’s lips down on his again.

Their kiss was gentler than before with Donghyuck guiding them this time. His tongue caressed Mark’s lips and he parted his mouth to let Donghyuck in. Their tongues twined around each other and Donghyuck pulled them into his own mouth. Mark released a groan as he sucked on the tip of Mark’s tongue.

“Duckie.” Mark whimpered in Donghyuck’s arms.

Donghyuck hummed in response and slipped his hands down Mark’s torso and to his thighs. Mark pulled away, his lips wet and hair a tasseled mess. It took every ounce of self control for Donghyuck not to pull him back down.

Instead, Donghyuck dug his thumbs into Mark’s thighs, making him buckle forwards so that Donghyuck had a clear access to his neck. Slowly, Donghyuck kissed every inch of exposed skin while Mark pressed his palms into the roof of the car beside Donghyuck’s face.

When Donghyuck nipped at his skin, he heard Mark’s nails scrape against the metal making him smirk into Mark’s neck.

“Stop.” Mark whimpered again and Donghyuck pulled away.

“Okay.” Donghyuck whispered and kissed Mark again. He was going to be gentle, but Mark had other plans. He was tugging at Donghyuck’s lips the moment they kissed. He didn’t let Donghyuck catch up to him because the second he let out a sound Mark left a trail of wet kisses along his jaw.

Mark seemed to pause at Donghyuck’s ear. He ran a hand through Mark’s hair and pet his head encouragingly. “Baby.” Donghyuck’s voice was dripping with saccharines and he felt Mark’s breath hitch.

“You can’t just  _ do  _ that.” Mark squeaked but before Donghyuck could respond. Mark’s lips kissed down his neck, nipping and lapping his tongue over the love bites. It stung but Donghyuck was too lost in the way his lips felt like feathers kissing his skin. It was intoxicating.

Finally, Mark kissed him gently. When he leaned away, Donghyuck bit down on his cheek not to chase Mark’s lips.

They looked at each other for a few minutes, drinking in the other’s appearance.

“You’re….breathtaking.” Mark lay down and pulled Donghyuck onto his chest.

“Shut up.” Donghyuck hid his face in the palm of Mark’s hand.

“Fine.” Mark sighed dramatically. “I guess I’ll just never call you that ever again. Or beautiful since they’re practically the same. Pretty too. Cute is okay since it doesn’t really-”

“Okay I get it.” Donghyuck whined and kissed Mark’s fingers.

“So you  _ do  _ get embarrassed.” Mark poked Donghyuck’s cheek with his spare hand.

“Not as bad as you.”

“Is that a challenge?”

Mark must have been feeling exceptionally confident today. But Donghyuck looked up at him and smirked. “Yes it is angel.”

Mark choked on his own spit and Donghyuck laughed before wrapped his arms around Mark.

“That isn’t  _ fair _ .” Mark whined but twined their legs together.

“No but it’s sure as hell cute.” Donghyuck nuzzled further into Mark’s chest. “I like it when you blush.”

“Yeah well I like....you. I like you.” Mark kissed the top of Donghyuck’s head.

Donghyuck, for once, pushed all the self-doubtful thoughts that gushed into his mind. He focused on the steady heartbeat behind the rising and falling of Mark’s chest; focused on Mark rubbing circles into the back of his palm; focused on the imprint of Mark’s lips all over his neck, seared into his skin. “I like you too Mark.”

 

 


	2. Lay Your Pretty Hand In Mine And Give It A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno bit his lip. “It’s weird isn’t it?” 
> 
> “No.” Jaemin didn’t miss a beat.
> 
> “But it’s not normal.”
> 
> Jaemin scoffed. “Going by that theory I’m weird too. Mark and Donghyuck as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i NEEDED to write some jaemjen otherwise id go insane 
> 
> they're so precious 
> 
> its just them talking and sharing a few kisses

“Well that was absolutely terrifying and I’m never doing that again.” Jeno leaped off the bike but the moment his feet touched the ground his legs turned to jelly. 

_ Shit _ .

“Babe!” Jaemin kicked the stand down and pulled Jeno into his arms.

“You did that turn on purpose.” Jeno mumbled into Jaemin’s chest.

“You’re right.” Jaemin laughed. “I did.”

“Why?” Jeno whined softly and hit Jaemin’s chest with a fist that was hidden by his overflowing sleeves.

“Because.” Jaemin closed his eyes and smiled to himself when he remembered how Jeno’s hands tightened around Jaemin’s waist as he turned the corner, a little sharper than necessary. “I can.” 

“I hate you.” Jeno sulked while Jaemin just carded his fingers through Jeno’s hair.

“No you don’t.” Jaemin grinned and squashed their cheeks together. Jeno didn’t pull away but he was fairly certain his cheeks were warmer than from the fever he had last week.

When Jaemin finally pulled away, Jeno didn’t dare look up. Instead he stared at their shoes.

 

“Hey Nana.” Jeno’s fingers toyed with the hem of his pastel pink jumper. The colour was calming to Jeno, it helped him feel a little less insecure, a little more free in his own body. 

“Hm?” Jaemin leaned back on his bike and took Jeno’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

A lump formed in Jeno’s throat and the words that flew out of his mouth were  _ not _ what he wanted to say. “Mark wouldn’t hurt Hyuckie right?” 

Jaemin stopped running his fingers over Jeno’s knuckles.

_ Jeno fucked up didn’t he? _

“You really care about Donghyuck huh?”

Jeno didn’t mind this topic change. “Of course I do.” Jeno looked up enthusiastically but there was a hint of hurt his eyes couldn’t hide. “He was the first person to approach me when you left. First friend who invited me to a sleepover. First job too his parents pay me it’s wild.” Jeno was rambling. He would  _ much _ rather talk about Donghyuck than Jeno than Jaemin and Jeno. “First kiss, first time I skipped school, first-”

Jaemin’s fingers tightened around his. “Wait wait wait. Back the fuck up.” There was no malice in his voice, but he had his brows furrowed and Jeno gulped as Jaemin kept going. “You  _ kissed _ him?” Jaemin’s mouth formed a small O shape and Jeno wanted nothing more than to lean over and pepper his face with kisses.

“Yeah but he was just teaching me how to-”

“And your first kiss too what the fuck?” Jaemin leaned away. He didn’t look mad. His face was plastered in disbelief. “I can’t believe this.”

Jeno crossed his arms. “Are you trying to tell me that you waited like ten years for me because we both know that isn’t true.”

Jaemin looked away sheepishly. “You’re right. And hey, you never know maybe I kissed Mar-” Jaemin choked before he could finish the sentence, his face contorting into one of disgust.

“Yeah. No.” Jeno rolled his eyes.

Jaemin pulled Jeno back in, his hands coming to a rest on Jeno’s hips. “Mark would never hurt Donghyuck, or anyone for that matter.” Jaemin had a face that said he saw right through Jeno. “So what did you really want to ask me?”

 

Jeno sighed as Jaemin’s fingers began massaging his hips. He leaned into Jaemin and wrapped his arms inside Jaemin’s jacket, melting into his warmth and basking in his scent -- he reminded Jeno of laundry detergent but the breezy crisp kind not the pungent one. “It really doesn’t bother you?” 

Jaemin pulled away again. He blinked long and slow before the corner of his mouth tipped into a lopsided smile. “It hurts that you think your sexuality would make me want to run.”

Jeno’s heart clenched. “It’s not like I’m just pan. And I don’t want you to miss out on….stuff.” Jeno’s voice trailed off.

Jaemin cocked his head to the side. He watched Jeno carefully, watched every tiny move he made before speaking. “This.” He gestured between them. “Us. Jesus Jeno I’m not here for  _ sex _ .” Jaemin put emphasis on the word and Jeno flinched. “Fuck baby we’re literally children, or at least that’s what Johnny says but he calls Jungwoo his kid too so- back to the point. I don’t know why you’re so afraid. It’s me. Nana.”

Jeno bit his lip. “It’s weird isn’t it?”

“No.” Jaemin didn’t miss a beat.

“But it’s not normal.”

Jaemin scoffed. “Going by that theory I’m weird too. Mark and Donghyuck as well.” The way Jaemin spoke made Jeno feel like there was nothing wrong with him, as if the way he felt about things were okay.

“That’s not what I meant Nana.” Jeno sighed.

 

“Do you love me?” Jaemin whispered. His hand cupped Jeno’s cheek before tipping his face up with his thumb and index finger.  

“What type of stupid question is that?” Jeno’s voice wavered.

“Then it’s enough.” Jaemin dropped his hands and let them run down Jeno’s sides before massaging his hips again. Jeno watched as a smirk split on Jaemin’s lips. “Plus. You may be asexual but you’re a hell of a good kisser.” As if it were an afterthought, he added. “Should probably thank Donghyuck for that.” For which he earned a well-deserved kick in the shin from Jeno.

“My kisses are all  _ me _ thanks.” Jeno pouted and Jaemin chuckled at him.

“Yeah. My hickies too.”

“Shut up.” Jeno groaned.

 

He knew he had a habit of overthinking things. And deep down he knew Jaemin wouldn’t leave him, not over this. Even then, it didn’t stop him from coming up with a thousand possibilities of everything going wrong. But looking up at Jaemin now, the soft smile splayed across his face, his eyes crinkling at the corners, he should have known he had nothing to worry about. There would probably be a few milestones, but Jeno could ignore those till they came around. 

“Come here.” Jaemin held Jeno’s waist and, without warning, hoisted him up.

Jeno squealed as Jaemin grabbed his thighs and wrapped them around his waist before sitting him down on the bike.  

“Nana.” Jeno mumbled into the crook of Jaemin’s neck.

“Hey Jeno.” Jaemin kissed Jeno’s forehead. “You don’t have to feel bad or scared.” He kissed each of Jeno’s cheeks. “I’ve waited a long time to even just, speak to you.” He kissed the bridge of Jeno’s nose and then the tip. “I just want be in your life okay?” Jaemin kissed along Jeno’s jaw. “Stop thinking. Just, be here, with me.”

“I am here.” Jeno refuted.

Jaemin simply kissed the corner of Jeno’s mouth. “Not in your head you’re not.”

Jeno leaned away and took in Jaemin properly. His lips were a soft shade of pink, it matched his hair. He was clad in leather and Jeno couldn’t lie, it was hot. He wanted to snuggle into Jaemin’s chest and live there.

“Come here.” Jaemin tapped his fingers on the base of Jeno’s spine. Jaemin leaned in for a hug but Jeno had something else in mind.

 

Instead of pressing his face into Jaemin’s shirt, he tightened his legs around Jaemin’s waist and grabbed the edges of Jaemin’s jacket to pull their faces together. He hadn’t realised what he’d done until their lips met and he felt his face heat. He knew that his face was a million shades darker than Jaemin’s shirt.

His hands fell away but Jaemin held onto one and twined their fingers together while his other hand carded through Jeno’s hair.

Jeno didn’t mind kissing people or making out. It was okay. The only time he’d ever really liked it was that one time he’d kissed Hyuck because he had chocolate on his lips. They’d broken apart and Jeno blinked while Hyuck just said ‘You’re hot. But no.’ Jeno couldn’t agree more. The other times he’d kissed people were more out of obligation to the relationship. That being said, it was never forced. He just didn’t  _ love _ it.

But right now, with Jaemin, it felt so…. _ nice _ . There were no other words to describe it. Jaemin was gentle and careful, Jeno appreciated that. He felt comfortable with Jaemin’s scent enveloping him. He didn’t mind tasting the sweet and sour taste of his mouth, in fact, he liked it. Which was a big first.

When Jaemin’s tongue traced Jeno’s lip, asking for permission, Jeno didn’t feel terrified. He, for once, felt comfortable, excited even. When Jaemin began exploring Jeno’s mouth, it was the first time Jeno had ever let a sound escape his lips. He liked the way Jaemin didn’t kiss him rougher but instead pressed their bodies together ever so gently. Jeno’s hands wrapped around Jaemin’s torso and clutched Jaemin’s shirt in his little balled fists.

Jeno more than liked the way Jaemin pulled his tongue back into his own mouth, letting Jeno in. He’d never been more excited and it showed when he leapt forward and their teeth clashed. Jaemin pulled away and began leaving a trail of feathery kisses along Jeno’s jaw -- filling Jeno’s stomach with butterflies -- and down his neck to the start of his jumper and back up again.

When Jaemin kissed the little mole on Jeno’s cheek he felt, to put it simply, safe. He felt like he could take his time figuring himself out and that Jaemin would wait. He hadn’t felt that way in a long time.

Jeno was lost in his thoughts but dragged back to reality when Jaemin began massaging the base of Jeno’s neck and playing with the little strands of overgrown hair. Jeno sighed and Jaemin chuckled as he pulled away.

 

“Hey Jeno.” Jaemin held onto Jeno’s waist, rubbing circles through his jumper. 

“Yeah?” Jeno hummed in response. He could still taste Jaemin’s lips and he blushed for the umpteenth time that night.

“It might be a little….soon but,” Jaemin held Jeno’s face with both his hands and Jeno felt his heart swell and his gut drop. “I love you. Like completely in love. Enamoured. Enchanted. Whipped.”

Jeno’s lips parted. “Oh.” Jeno didn’t really have to think much about his response. It came easier to him than teasing Hyuck. “Me too.” Jeno grabbed Jaemin’s hands and hid behind them. His face was an extraordinary shade of red. “I’m in love with you too.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to write from ace jeno's perspective and i talked to some asexual friends and im sorry if its inaccurate but  
> most of the time people are different and everyone has different takes on their sexuality so yeah,,, 
> 
> just keep in mind that everyone is different and you can be ace and not like kissing or you can go all the way and that its more to do with /your/ feelings and your own personal comfort and thoughts and that sexuality tends to be fluid too so please dont come at me ): 
> 
> twt: @/ncitykillsme

**Author's Note:**

> I PUT THIS AT THE END OF ALL MY FICS BUT I DIDNT MEAN TO MAKE IT SEEM NSFW I PROMISE THEYRE JUST SMOOCHING BC KITH KITH FOR TEENAGE BOYS OKAY 
> 
> also the next chapter is jaemjen!! there is nO markhyuck in the next chapter!! 
> 
> i just wanted to write some soft baby jeno ok ty 
> 
> follow my twt for mental breakdowns over mark and hyuck:  
> @/petnct


End file.
